Kapitän Gault
| Episodenanzahl=3 | Name=Kapitän Gault | Alter= | Sterbedatum=Dezember 2004 | Herkunft= | Status=verstorben | Beruf=Kapitän der Kahana | Familie= | Darsteller=Grant Bowler | Synchronsprecher=Torsten Michaelis }} und Desmond über Charles Widmore]] Kapitän Gault ist der Kapitän des Frachtschiffes Kahana an der Küste der Insel. Er wurde erstmals von Keamy erwähnt. Als Sayid und Frank zu Desmond in die Krankenstation stürmen und Ray gefangen nehmen werden sie von Keamy und Omar überwältigt und Frank wird zur Vorsprache beim Kapitän vorgeladen. Sayid besteht darauf mitzukommen um ebenfalls den Kapitän zu treffen doch Keamy sperrt ihn und "Des" zu Minkowski ein, und teilt ihnen mit das sie den Kapitän schon früh genug treffen werden. Er befiehlt der Crew sich nicht um Regina's Rettungsaktion zu bemühen. Er informiert Sayid und Desmond darüber das jemand die Maschinen und Motoren auf dem Frachter sabotiert habe und das der Besitzer der Kahana Charles Widmore sei. Er erwähnt auch das sie die Black Box des angeblich am Sundagraben versunkenen Fluges 815 geborgen haben und sie sobald die Motoren wieder repariert seien sich von der Insel entfernen werden. Der Kapitän scheint unter seiner Crew sehr gefürchtet zu sein da einige Mitglieder sie vor dem Treffen gewarnt haben und dabei von den Launen des Kapitäns sprachen. Ausserdem erhielten sie eine Nachricht dem Kapitän nicht zu vertrauen und Ray meint das "Gault" sich "kein Blatt vor dem Mund" nimmt und sie sich ihm besser nicht in den Weg stellen sollen. In dieser Nacht entdeckt Gault zwei Crewmitglieder, die versuchen das Schiff mit einem Rettungsboot zu verlassen. Er schlägt die beiden nieder und erzählt den anderen Anwesenden, dass er dies nicht tue um ihnen Angst einzujagen, sondern um ihre Leben zu retten. Er erinnert sie an das, was mit George Minkowski und Brandon passiert ist als sie das Schiff verlassen haben. Später tauchen Sayid und Desmond mit Michael im Schlepptau in Gaults Kabine auf. Sayid erzählt Gault, dass Michael der Saboteur ist und dass sein Name nicht Kevin Johnson ist. Gault starrt die beiden an ohne zu antworten. thumb|left|230px|[[Keamy nimmt Gaults Schlüssel ab. ]] Der Hubschrauber, der für eine Mission auf der Insel war, kehrt mit einem schwerverletztem Mayhew zurück. Sofort beschuldigt Keamy Gault, dass dieser ihn an Benjamin Linus verraten habe, da dieser von seiner Vorgeschichte wisse. Gault streitet die Vorwürfe ab und führt Keamy zu Michael. Als Keamy erfährt, dass Michael der Spion ist versucht er ihn zu töten, woran Gault ihn aber hindern kann. Keamys Waffe hat jedoch Ladehemmungen und Michael bleibt am Leben. Gault erklärt Keamy, dass sie Michael noch brauchen, da er der einzige ist der die defekten Schiffsmotoren wieder reparieren kann. Keamy fordert daraufhin Gaults Schlüssel, doch Gault ist der Meinung, dass Keamy jetzt genauso verrückt spiele wie Regina. Schließlich gelingt es jedoch Keamy Gault dessen Schlüssel gewaltsam abzunehmen. Mit diesem und seinem eigenen Schlüssel öffnet Keamy den Safe in Gaults Kabine und entnimmt das Sekundärprotokoll. Gault ist schockiert als Keamy damit droht die Insel abzufackeln. Keamy fordert Gault auf seine Pistole zu reparieren. thumb|right|230px|Gault bedroht [[Keamy mit einer Waffe an Deck der Kahana. ]]Dann entdeckt Gault Sayid und Desmond an Deck und befielt ihnen sich vor Keamy zu verstecken. Sayid jedoch weigert sich und bittet Gault um das Beiboot der Kahana. Gault überlässt ihm das Boot und Sayid macht sich auf den Weg zurück zur Insel. In der Nacht, als Keamy sich vorbereitet das Schiff für einen erneuten Einsatz auf der Insel wieder zu verlassen, bekommt Frank Lapidus Zweifel nachdem er mit Michael gesprochen hatte. Nachdem Gault sieht wie Keamy Ray die Kehle aufschlitzt, feuert er mit der zuvor reparierten Pistole einen Warnschuss ab und befiehlt Keamy, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Keamy zeigt ihm ein Gerät an seinem Arm, woraufhin Gault wissen will, worum es sich dabei handelt. Als er dabei zur Seite sieht greift Keamy sich die Pistole von einem anderen Söldner und erschießt den Kapitän damit. Gault geht tot zu Boden und Keamy nimmt die Pistole an sich und bedankt sich sarkastisch für die Reparatur. Wissenswertes * Kapitän Gault ist ein fiktiver Kapitän der von dem Englischen Autor William Hope Hodgson erfunden wurde und Aufträge gegen Geld durchführte. Gault ist ein moralisch vieldeutiger und geheimnisvoller Charakter. Eine Sammlung seiner Geschichten finden sich im Buch Captain Gault, Being the Exceedingly Private Log of a Sea-Captain wieder, welches im Jahre 1917 veröffentlicht wurde. * Während des Castings war der Charakter von Gault als Huston genannt worden, einem um die 50 Jahre alten, männlichen Weißen mit verwittertem Gesicht, Salz und Pfeffer Haar und einer Autorität das Mann seine Wege nicht kreuzen möchte. Sein Auftrag wird ohne Umwege erledigt und er ist nicht mal durch den Tod seiner Angestellten aus der Ruhe zu bringen... G G G Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere